


Movie Night

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: 14 Days of Valentine [14]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cuddles, Cute, Kisses, M/M, Popcorn, Sweet, movies - Freeform, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 10:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Two movies later another commercial break came on and Percy sat up.“I have an idea,” He said.“What’s that?” Luke asked, missing the warmth of his boyfriend.“You’ll see,” Percy grinned, scrambling to the other side of the couch with a handful of popcorn.He sat with his back against the arm rest, facing Luke with a wide and almost scary grin.“Should I be worried?” Luke asked, a little concerned about his boyfriends well-being.“No,” Percy reassured, “You just gotta face me.”Luke shifted so his back was against the arm rest, his body facing Percy.“Catch,” Percy said and tossed a piece of popcorn towards the blond.Catching on quickly Luke moved and caught the piece in his mouth, smiling as his boyfriend cheered happily.





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day Everyone x :3

Luke smiled as he got everything set up. It was Valentine’s Day and him and his boyfriend Percy were going to have a movie night to celebrate.  
Luke had just finished making a pillow and blanket nest on the couch when there a knock on the door.  
Opening the door he ended up with an armful of Percy,  
“Hey gorgeous,” He grinned, pulling back just enough to look at his boyfriend, “you ready for movie night?”  
“You know it,” Percy grinned, pressing his lips to Luke’s, yelping slightly when he was lifted and carried over to the couch.

Percy wrapped a blanket around himself, grabbed a bag of Doritos and cuddled into Luke’s side as the movie started on TV.  
During the breaks the duo chatted, grabbed more snacks and drinks and used the bathroom, Percy refusing to go halfway through The Avengers.  
Two movies later another commercial break came on and Percy sat up.  
“I have an idea,” He said.  
“What’s that?” Luke asked, missing the warmth of his boyfriend.   
“You’ll see,” Percy grinned, scrambling to the other side of the couch with a handful of popcorn.  
He sat with his back against the arm rest, facing Luke with a wide and almost scary grin.  
“Should I be worried?” Luke asked, a little concerned about his boyfriends well-being.  
“No,” Percy reassured, “You just gotta face me.”  
Luke shifted so his back was against the arm rest, his body facing Percy.  
“Catch,” Percy said and tossed a piece of popcorn towards the blond.   
Catching on quickly Luke moved and caught the piece in his mouth, smiling as his boyfriend cheered happily.

For every commercial break after that the boys threw popcorn at the other, laughing whenever they missed.  
Which was a lot.  
The two of them had gravitated closer over the course of the night, sitting directly in front of one another.  
"Okay," Luke began with a smile, movie playing on the background, "would you eat rather eat gummy worms or jelly beans for the rest of your life?"  
"Can they be Blue?" Percy asked.  
"Blue and Red," Luke replied.  
"Then jelly beans," Percy replied like it was obvious, "then I can have the blue ones and give you the red one." He smiled.  
"I fucking love you," Luke smiled, cupping Percy's cheeks and kissing him softly.  
They pulled away and smiled at one another,  
"Okay your turn," Percy said.  
"Got for it," Luke smirked.  
"Who would you save out of Tony Stark and Peter Parker? Keep in mind suits and web shooters aren't working," Percy gave a shit eating grin as Luke groaned.  
"No, you can't do that to me," he said, taking a moment to think, "nope can't choose. I forfeit."  
With that Luke took a jelly bean from their small bean boozled pile. His face twisted into one of disgust as he chewed.  
"Ugh toothpaste," he said, Percy laughed loudly.

"Venom," Percy whimpered, laying against Luke's chest. Luke kissed the top of his head in comfort, hand running through his locks.   
"Would you want a symbiote?" Percy asked as the credits rolled.  
"I dunno, maybe," Luke replied as he continued to play with Percy's hair, "what about you?"  
"Hell yeah," Percy said like it was obvious, "that way I could bite off the heads of people I hate."  
Luke chuckled softly,  
"I don't think that quite how it works but okay."  
Percy shifted so he was hovering about Luke,  
"Hey," the blond smiled, "what's up?"  
"Happy Valentine’s Day," Percy smiled.  
"Happy Valentine’s Day," Luke smiled, gently pulling Percy down and kissing him deeply.


End file.
